


Lost

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Half Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: He's only lost.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Series: Writuary 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 26: Cold

Starscream shivered, plating clattering together in a desperate attempt to create some heat through friction. It was too cold, far too cold, but Skyfire was… lost. He was just lost. Starscream couldn’t give up on him. He be forced to leave eventually, but not yet…. He wouldn’t abandon him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
